


Sharknado is a Meme

by blackheart4eva



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackheart4eva/pseuds/blackheart4eva
Summary: It's Bokutos birthday so let's give him a present.





	Sharknado is a Meme

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a trade fix on Tumblr. I'm freelanenewzealand if you want to chat :)

"Hey babe." Bokuto called out, walking into the lounge to collapse on top of you where you had been reading.   
"Long day, Bo?" You turned another page and adjusted to accommodate your boyfriend as he draped across you.   
Bokuto sighed dramatically, staring up at you from beneath the book you held. He watched for a while, taking in your features that had become a comfort for him.   
You glanced down at him and smiled briefly. "I was thinking we could go out tonight, see that new movie and grab some dinner afterwards. Nothing big, just the two of us." Another page was turned and you felt Bokuto cuddle closer to your chest.   
"Don't wanna," came the muffled reply.   
You rolled your eyes and poke him in the side. "It's your birthday, we need to do something to celebrate."  
Bokuto squirmed slightly before huffing. "Can't we just stay here and cuddle?"   
You thought of the present hiding in your room and relented. "Alright, pick a movie, I've gotta go to the bathroom then we can order something delivered."   
Bokuto jumped up and kissed your cheek, already moving over to the shelf where you kept a collection of different DVDs for the lazy days like today.   
You stood up and stretched, a few joint cracking from lack of use. Bookmarking your place and putting the book back on it's place in the shelf, you moved to your bedroom and grabbed the small package from where it was hidden in the adjoining bathroom. Thankfully it was small enough to fit in a pocket without being noticeable as you walked back to to the lounge where Bokuto sat, getting the movie ready to play.   
"Food is on the way, I just got the usual," he said, opening his arms so you could curl up in his side. Once comfortable, Bokuto pressed play and you laughed at the movie choice.   
"I thought you said Sharknado was meme cancer?" you teased, grinning up at Bo's flushed face.   
"It's a better meme than High School Musical." he defended, pointedly watching the TV. You just chuckled and watched TV with him until there was a knock at the door and you paused the movie to eat.  
As Bokuto was shovelling more rice into his mouth, you decided it was now or never to give him your gift. "Here," you say, pulling the parcel from you pocket and placing it one the table. "I know you said no presents but I just thought it was about time."   
Bokuto was weary picking up the small present, easily fitting in the palm of his hand. He looked at you then opened the bits of paper to reveal a key.  
"It's just to the front door, I haven't gotten round to copying the other keys, but I thought it was a start," you managed to stammer out, blushing to your ears.  
"It's a key to here?" Bokuto asked, voice uncharacteristically quiet.  
You nodded looking up at him with a nervous smile. "Well yeah, I was thinking that you could, you know, move in." The end came out more as a question as you watched Bokuto realise what the key meant.  
Suddenly you were tackled, back falling onto the floor you had been sitting on and a monochrome-hair man kissing you as if his life depended on it. When Bokuto finally pulled away from the kiss, he smiled, a wide grin lighting up his face. "Yes! Let's live together!" he yelled, somehow almost tackling you further into the floor and nuzzling into your chest.  
"Bo..." you coughed, "can't breathe." Your boyfriend jumped up at that, apologising, but still with the grin in place. "Come on, let's finish this movie and go to bed." You stood up with some help from Bokuto and headed back to couch, a smile playing at your lips as well.   
"Happy Birthday Koutarou," you whispered, the boy now snoring in what was now his bed as well as your own.


End file.
